


Starlight

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Viren never needed to look at the sky again, for the stars themselves were here in his arms.





	Starlight

It had been so long. Yet here Aaravos was, under the light of the stars once more. It felt as if a cleansing rain seeped into his very soul, washing away all his fears and anger. He breathed deep, discarding his garments as he stepped into the courtyard. 

Viren flushed, looking away.

"It's alright Viren. No need to be modest." Aaravos chuckled. He danced around the courtyard with an otherworldly grace, almost as if the stars themselves were pulling the strings of a marionette. Aaravos was glowing brighter than Viren had ever seen before. His hair floated about him as if he was under water, silver locks dancing in the starlight. Each star on his body twinkled with vigor, as if a flame was behind each one. 

Aaravos lifted a hand. "Join me Viren."

Viren couldn't help but obey. As soon as his hand touched Aaravos', it was like a fire coursing through his body. Flashes of the stars dancing before his very eyes.

"Can you see them?" Aaravos asked. 

Viren nodded.

"That is what I see every time I look in your eyes. And yet, despite how many times I've seen them, their beauty never fades." Aaravos let go of Viren's hand, bringing Viren close. "I love you Viren." He confessed.

Viren had no idea what to say. A divine creature like Aaravos, loved...him???? A human mage on the verge of self destruction? Who was riddled with the years of dark magic scarring his body? A man whose life seemed only a second compared to the elf's? 

Aaravos pressed his forehead against Viren's, humming a lullaby as he swayed his steps, Viren unwittingly following them.

"I..."

Aaravos looked Viren in the eyes.

Viren pressed a hand to Aaravos' cheek, closing the distance between their lips. Viren never needed to look at the sky again, for the stars themselves were here in his arms.


End file.
